


Unexpected.

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Series: Coffee and cigarettes [Sherstrade] [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Short One Shot, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[WARNING: SHERSTRADE]<br/>Sherlock ha dedotto praticamente subito l'attrazione nei suoi confronti da parte di un certo Detective Inspector. La deduzione più inaspettata, però, è quella di ricambiare...<br/>Dal testo:<br/>'C'era un dettaglio, un piccolo dettaglio che si faceva strada abilmente nei meandri della sua analisi, facendogli ricordare i brividi lungo la pelle nivea e lo strano calore al viso durante i loro scontri di sguardi. Poteva essere...?<br/>No, impossibile. Non poteva.<br/>Però, difficilmente si sbagliava. Urgeva una verifica, e anche in fretta, perchè i dubbi non gli piacevano proprio, durante un'indagine. Afferrò il proprio cellulare, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e digitando il testo di un sms.<br/>(20.43) Baker Street. Adesso. -SH'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected.

**Author's Note:**

> #prompt suggerito per il drabble day di San Valentino sulla pagina facebook 'We are out for prompt'.

**_Unexpected_ **

  
_**F**_ issava il soffitto del proprio appartamento ormai da diverse ore, tanto che si rese conto di essersi steso con il salotto invaso dal sole, mentre adesso l'intera casa era avvolta in una quieta penombra. Saltò in piedi, frustrato, e si avvicinò alla finestra per guardare fuori: la strada era deserta, buia, e le luci giallognole dei lampioni erano quasi fastidiose per i suoi occhi chiusi da tanto, troppo tempo. Si appoggiò con la schiena contro la finestra, sospirando, e tornò a riorganizzare i propri pensieri: aveva risolto un caso, quella mattina, e Lestrade lo aveva guardato per più tempo del solito. Niente braccia incrociate, nessun sospiro stanco, nessuna battuta troppo sarcastica sul suo conto. Era stato... Insolito. E lui non poteva lasciare irrisolto l'inspiegabile, tutto ciò che era strano lo attirava e lo eccitava oltre ogni misura. Doveva capire il motivo del comportamento dell'Ispettore di Scotland Yard, a qualunque costo, anche perchè per le mani non aveva alcun caso interessante da analizzare e la giornata doveva pur passare. Pur essendo un caso inizialmente di secondo livello, quindi infimo e oltremodo noioso, Sherlock si era ritrovato a lambiccarsi il cervello per un numero imprecisato di ore. Nel suo palazzo mentale aveva facilmente ricostruito la scena del crimine, in tutti i suoi dettagli, e la figura di Lestrade lo fissava da un angolo poco distante.  
Si concentrò, strizzando impercettibilmente gli occhi, finchè non si ritrovò di nuovo la figura dell'uomo davanti a sè. Braccia lungo il corpo, mani infilate nelle tasche dei pantaloni del completo - poco costoso, lavato con detersivi di scarsa qualità, vecchio di almeno quattro anni - e sguardo strano, molto strano. Era quello l'arcano principale della situazione: gli occhi dell'Ispettore erano diversi dal solito, completamente concentrati su di lui, ad un'occhiata più approfondita ne scorse persino la pupilla leggermente dilatata. Lestrade si era persino leccato le labbra, aggiunse alla lista dei propri ricordi, e non una volta soltanto: aveva aggiunto dei morsi, esponendo un visibile nervosismo, che difficilmente poteva avere a che fare con il caso. No, Lestrade doveva avere un motivo molto più personale, sentimentale, per tenere un comportamento del genere durante un'indagine. E il linguaggio del resto del corpo, nei minuti successivi alla sua analisi, aiutò a comprendere ciò che per Sherlock era ancora irrisolto. Alla fine del caso, prima di tornare in centrale, Lestrade lo aveva tirato in un angolo per la manica del cappotto, al riparo dal resto degli agenti, e lo aveva guardato a lungo. In silenzio. Erano solo loro due, occhi negli occhi, e Sherlock sentì lo stesso brivido increspargli la spina dorsale persino in quel momento, appoggiato contro la finestra. Strano.  
Poi Lestrade schiuse le labbra, rompendo il silenzio, solo per ringraziarlo di averlo aiutato. Aveva esitato, una volta finito di parlare, e i suoi occhi cioccolato si erano soffermati sulle labbra di Sherlock.  
Un altro brivido.  
Aprì gli occhi, era abbastanza certo della deduzione a cui tutti quei piccoli dettagli lo avevano portato: Lestrade era attratto da lui. Fisicamente. Lo guardava, lo studiava, e le sue pupille si dilatavano ogni volta che passavano del tempo insieme, su una scena del crimine. Era incontrovertibile, innegabile, dopotutto lo aveva dedotto lui. Non poteva sbagliarsi.  
Ma c'era dell'altro. C'era un dettaglio, un piccolo dettaglio che si faceva strada abilmente nei meandri della sua analisi, facendogli ricordare i brividi lungo la pelle nivea e lo strano calore al viso durante i loro scontri di sguardi. Poteva essere...?  
No, impossibile. Non poteva.  
Però, difficilmente si sbagliava. Urgeva una verifica, e anche in fretta, perchè i dubbi non gli piacevano proprio, durante un'indagine. Afferrò il proprio cellulare, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e digitando il testo di un sms.  
   
(20.43) Baker Street. Adesso. -SH  
   
Iniziò a fare rapidamente il giro del salotto, camminando in cerchio con i piedi nudi e la vestaglia color pulce ancora slacciata che gli danzava intorno.  
   
(20.50) Che succede, Sherlock? -GL  
   
Oh, perchè non poteva andare a casa sua e basta? Dio, gli esseri umani e la loro lentezza cerebrale!  
   
(20.50) Sbrigati. -SH  
   
(20.55) Ok, ok. -GL  
   
Trascorsero dodici irritanti minuti prima che i passi di Lestrade risuonassero per la casa, Sherlock si staccò dalla finestra per andargli incontro fino alla porta d'ingresso, spalancata come sempre per incoraggiare i clienti.  
-Ho fatto più in fretta che potevo, si può sapere cosa...- iniziò l'Ispettore, guardandolo confuso e preoccupato al tempo stesso. Sherlock ignorò la sua voce, ritenendo mentalmente di averla già sopportata abbastanza per quel giorno, e lo attirò a sè per il bavero della giacca con entrambe le mani.  
-Sher...  
Non gli diede il tempo di concludere il suo stesso nome e si tuffò sulle labbra dell'uomo dai capelli grigi, imprigionandole tra le proprie e rimanendo sorpreso per la loro morbidezza. Avevano il gusto di fumo, mischiato all'aroma del caffè, tuttavia erano gradevoli. Più di quanto si aspettasse.  
-Sherlock, cosa...?- sussurrò lo yarder, ancora più confuso, ma con le gote leggermente arrossate e il respiro più corto. Il moro fissò le labbra dell'altro, lucide per quel bacio umido, e deglutì.  
-Io...- balbettò, confuso. -Questo è... E' inaspettato. Decisamente inaspettato.  
Non solo Lestrade provava un'attrazione nei suoi confronti, Sherlock aveva persino compreso di... Ricambiarla, in qualche strano modo. deglutì e si staccò da lui, prendendo a girovagare nervosamente per la stanza. Lestrade lo fissava, cercando di assimilare l'accaduto.  
-Cosa è inaspettato?- domandò, riprendendo per un istante il controllo di se stesso e della situazione.  
-Io... Non riesco a capire.- ammise Sherlock, frustrato. Lo yarder attraversò la stanza, raggiungendolo al centro di essa, e gli mise una mano sulla spalla con fare amichevole, gentile.  
-Lascia che ti aiuti a comprendere, allora.- propose in un debolissimo sussurro, il detective si sentì nuovamente preda di un brivido sulla pelle chiara. Annuì semplicemente, distratto, poi cercò la mano calda di Lestrade e si lasciò portare verso la camera da letto.


End file.
